Remember The Time
by Bert8813
Summary: This is one long ass long shot based on my favorite music video of all time. Inu-no Taisho and his two sons are shipwrecked on the shores of Egypt they are take in by gods themselves read the rest to find out what happens...warning very cute. un beta'ed


Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Michael Jackson's Remember the Time, but I do own my characters.

This is a one shot dedicated to my favorite music video of all time! Michael Jackson's Remember the Time. I first started this one shot but somehow it got erased so I hope this version is better than the original. Twelve pages gone and nowhere to be found...Well anywhoo enjoy!!! Oh this fic is kinda AU.

_Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End?_

The storm got worse as the night came in rocking the massive ship back and forth. Made of the best dead youkai tree wood, its wood was known to be stronger than steel. From the way it was being tossed and broken apart told otherwise.

"My lord! The mass has broken and crushed a crew member!" a crew man shouted running up to his lord. Toga looked shocked at the destruction the storm caused to his ship to be tearing apart. His crew was scrambling around trying to find a way to survive and keep their lord's two young son's alive.

"Men!" the great Inu-no-Taisho shouted gaining the attention of his fearful and loyal men, they all stopped their vain attempt on saving the ship. "Pray to the kami." was all he said. Looking around confused some men jumped overboard while others did pray to live. Toga made his way back to his quarters downstairs against the harsh winds and pouring rain.

His two sons were curled up together on their tatami mat Toga could smell the fear rolling off of them, deep down he was scared too not for his life but for his son's.

"Otou-san wat's happening?" a four year old Inuyasha asked looking up at him with watery gold eyes. Clutching his ten year old half brother's haiori the little hanyou looked so scared. Toga was slightly surprised that his oldest son would be kind enough to let his brother cling to him for support.

"A storm."

"It's bad isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual stoic tone.

"Just go to sleep." the dog general said tucking the boys in, hoping they would fall asleep. All hope seemed lost for all of them, he would be happy if they had a painless death. Holding them close waited for the end to come and be reunited with his darling Izayoi.

The boys tried their best to fall asleep but the loud crashing of the water hitting the ship. The screams of the crew dying either jumping overboard to their deaths or being crushed by flying debris.

"All will be well." Toga said looking down at his sleeping son's. He knew his scent soothed them to sleep. For the second time in his long life that he felt helpless, the first was when his mate was killed a year before by one of his enemies. The killer would be after his son's so he was taking them to the mainland until he was dead.

Another strong wave hit the boat tearing it into pieces washing the bodies to every part of the ocean. Three bodies made their way down the Nile, floating lifelessly each had silver hair and pale skin.

_Do You Remember  
Back In The Fall  
We'd Be Together  
All Day Long  
Do You Remember  
Us Holding Hands  
In Each Other's Eyes  
We'd Stare  
(Tell Me)_

"Father. Look!" a young girl shouted pointing to the bodies that slowly made their way to the shore of their temple home. Anubis slowly walked towards the still bodies, as god of the dead and embalming, it was his duty to give them a proper burial. One of the first youkai descended from the gods themselves who inadvertently became deities themselves, only the gods could surpass in strength. He had hair dark as night stopping past his shoulders and pitch black eyes. Ominous looking indeed, but was quite the gentle youkai when it came to his family and friends.

"Dog youkai." Anubis mumbled looking down at the three. Looking at the children he felt a pang in his chest. The boys were around the same ages of his two children. "Call your mother."

Kemisi nodded and ran into their lavish temple to retrieve her mother. Tanafriti turned to the sound of her daughter coming closer. The leopard demoness smelled the worry and excitement rolling off the small child.

"Momma! I found some bodies that washed ashore, father wishes you to come!" the small demon child yelled grabbing her mother's clawed hand and pulling her outside. Tanafriti didn't even have time to put on her wig to cover her bald head. No she wasn't born bald but due to centuries of shaving her head to keep out lice that was common in Egypt, epically in the town she grew up in. Leopard spots graced what would have been her hairline; her brown skin glistened in the sun as they finally make it to the bodies on the shore.

"They seem dead, Tana." Anubis said checking the adult dog's pulse, there was none. His mate looked at the three dogs with her soft olive green eyes. She was directly born from the goddess Baset, fertile sand and a leopard tail that floated down the Nile. Touching each of their pulses the three dogs coughed up the salty water of the Nile, each amazed to be alive before passing back out.

"I notice you didn't lead their souls to your father?" she said picking up the two boys up and carrying them to the temple. Anubis followed behind carrying the adult dog; Tanafriti saved them from death with a simple touch from her fingers.

"I knew you would save them."

"Mate you know me too well." she said with a smile.

"Well we have been married for well over a century."

_Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time_

_'He's waking!' _Kemisi watched in awe as the youkai child eyelids started to flutter. He was such a strange looking boy with pale skin, odd markings on his face and long silver hair. He didn't look like the pale skinned men who tried to invade her father's land only to be chased away by him in all his rage. His eyes were slanted and he was youkai, plus his clothes were different, he was wearing too much for the high temperatures of Egypt.

Eventually the boy opened his eyes and they were the most beautiful gold.

Looking at his surroundings Sesshomaru realized that he was not on his father's ship or home in Japan. He was in a brightly painted room with strange drawings and the furniture was made from precious stones and metals. All the smells were strange, not unpleasant but it made him nervous. Turning to his right he saw a child around his age with a bald head with an "S" shaped ponytail on the right side of his head and big brown eyes that would not stop staring at him.

"Who are you boy?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the strange child that was watching him sleep.

"I'm a girl!" Kemisi shot back with a pout on her face. Crossing her frail arms over her chest stuck out her tongue at the boy.

"Where is your hair then?"

"Only on one side you idiot!"

"Girls have hair on their whole head."

_"Kemisi, has our guest awaken yet?" _her mother asked, her gentle voice floating across the temple like music. The little mixed breed demon bit her tongue since she knew that her mother would not be happy that she was rude to their guest.

"Yes mother!"

_"Is he well?"_

_'And quite rude.' _Kemisi thought to herself. "Yes, mother!" she shouted back.

"Where am I?" the boy asked looking at the drawings on the walls. Toga's and Inuyasha's scents are nowhere to be found. Did they survive, or were they long dead just like the crew? He had been unconscious for three days, with a high fever. Tana stood by his side praying and chanting spells twice a day and was under the constant watch of a priestess that lived in the temple.

"Anubis Temple at the end of the Nile."

"Nile?"

"Yes, you have a good view from here." she said pointing out the window to the river that gave life to the barren land. Tall pyramids and Sphinx were scattered across the Valley of the Kings and Queens final resting places for the rulers of Egypt. This land was completely different from Japan, barren land no forest only a few odd looking trees.

"Are they dead?" the boy asked.

"Lord Toga, he is with father and the little one is probably eating or running around."

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding he was secretly glad that his hanyou brat brother was alive. Kemisi shrugged her shoulders and told their new guest to follow her to the kitchen.

Loud squeals of children came closer to the kitchen along with a gentle female voice chiding them to be careful. Inuyasha was chasing a bald tanned boy around a tall woman's legs while she just smiled and laughed. Both boys were wearing white linen short skirts and the tall woman laughing was wearing a long yellow linen dress with a thick gold necklace adorned with lapis lazui and opals. Tanafriti wore a short wig with three gold beads between each braid.

"Alu! Slow down!" Inuyasha shouted as the other little boys sped up even faster around his mother's legs. Kamenwati affectionately known as Alu laughed even harder and made a break for the hall, with Inuyasha not far behind.

"Come back soon, lunch is almost ready!" the panther youkai called out to the boys who had become best friends since the day after Inuyasha and his family floated down the Nile. Turning to her daughter and Sesshomaru she smiled her cat like eyes glowing.

"Are you hungry child?" Tana asked looking the pup. For such a loving woman she had the royal grace and poise that would match any woman of the Heian Court. She smelled of the sweetest perfumes along with her warm smile made Sesshomaru comfortable.

"Yes...please." he mumbled. The woman smiled and clapped her hands on cue two female servants wearing similar linen dresses but in off white but no jewelry. Both were demons with pale skin and bright smiles ready to serve their mistress.

"Yes my lady?" both said in unison bowing in front of the small group.

"Please serve lunch now."

"Yes my lady."

Walking away the servants quickly made their kitchen and brought out the dishes they already prepared on schedule. Setting each dish on the table the servants set down empty plates and left as fast as they came.

Sesshomaru looked perplexed that the servants didn't make the plate but the panther youkai and her daughter were serving themselves.

"Don't the servants do that?" he asked.

"My children are spoiled enough as it is so I let them do little things for themselves. I find it can be quite humbling." Tana said making a plate for their guest. Nodding his head he realized he had a new respect for her.

"Speaking of children. Alu, Inuyasha come and eat!" she said in a louder voice, not quite yelling but loud enough to be heard. Soft footsteps came closer and the two boys each grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

"Your father is with my mate in one of the villages."

"What is your name?" the dog youkai asked looking up at the regal woman.

"Tanafriti, you may call me Tana. You have already met my daughter Kemisi and this is my son Kamenwati but we all call him Alu."

_Do You Remember  
How We Used To Talk  
(Ya Know)  
We'd Stay On The Phone  
At Night Till Dawn  
Do You Remember  
All The Things We Said Like  
I Love You So  
I'll Never Let You Go_

"Bald girl, I have a question."

"I have a name mutt!"

"You're more of a mutt than I will ever be. I am a pure dog youkai while your half panther and jackal."

The feuding children were always at each other's throat since they day Sesshomaru awoke with Kemisi in his face watching him. Anubis and Toga were worried that the two would eventually fight and suggested that the two be nowhere near each other. It didn't work they complained about how board they were. Tanafriti laughed and let the children go off to play and fight.

"What question do you have to ask me?"

"Where does your father go every day?"

"A lot of places, he has to judge the souls of the dead."

"Where does your mother go?"

"The villages nearby, she gives food to the poor, momma does a lot."

"I want to see where they go."

"I'm not allowed to go and see father when he judges the dead."

"Scared?"

-

Sniffing out her father's scent Kemisi followed it to a private chamber where her father prayed to his father. The two children suck inside expecting to find something exciting but only found Anubis sitting in a trance like state hidden beneath the shadows.

"Is he awake?" Sesshomaru whispered inching his way towards the sleeping demon. As his face came to view he realized that he had the head of a black jackal and not his human like handsome face.

"I don't know." Kemisi answered waving a hand in front of her father, he didn't respond.

"All your father does is meditate?"

A bright light engulfed them when the pair decided it would be fun to poke and pull at Anubis face. Looking around they realized they were no longer in the temple but in a long chamber where three powerful gods stood. Anubis was no longer in front of them but standing by a large scale. A young human man knelled in front of the three the scent of nervousness rolling off of him.

"I have never done wrong to another man." the boy no more than fifteen said nervously looking up at the deities before him. Osiris turned to look at his son Anubis who nodded his head looking at a large scale. A heart on one side and a feather on the other which seemed to weigh more than the heart. Turning to Ma'at the most important goddess in Egypt the beautiful woman nodded her head in approval. The large doors behind the three opened up welcoming the pure soul into the afterlife.

"I see you have some visitors." Ma'at said looking directly at the children who were hiding in the shadows behind a pillar.

"My grandchild is quite the curious type." Osiris said with a small smile gracing his lips. He was one of the most powerful gods in Egypt but was forced to live in the underworld by his brother Set who killed him. He was no longer the deep coco color as he was when he ruled over the living but a bright green shade.

"Kemisi, Sesshomaru come out." the jackal youkai called out. Slowly the two children came out of the shadows.

"Father I know I'm not supposed to enter your chamber to grandfather but-."

"I asked her to show me." Sesshomaru finished.

"This is no place for living children. But no harm is done." Ma'at said picking up her feather from the scale slashing it through the air she sent the nosy children back into the world of the living.

Looking around Sesshomaru and Kemisi realized they were back in the temple. Anubis was still in his trance like state.

"We should leave before he wakes up." Sesshomaru said stepping away slowly from the jackal youkai's body.

"What are you children doing here?" a familiar voice asked from above scaring the children.

"Who's there?"

Laughing up above them was a miniature head of Anubis with the body of a falcon flying around the children. His Ba laughed even harder looking at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"What on earth is that?!" Sesshomaru asked looking at the strange creature laughing at him.

"Papa's Ba, it holds the essence of who he is that means..."

"It means as soon as I return you both will be punished." swooping towards them the children ran and hid. Anubis's Ba returned to his body and the jackal demon sat still thinking of a suitable punishment for the pair.

_Do You Remember  
Back In The Spring  
Every Morning Birds Would Sing  
Do You Remember  
Those Special Times  
They'll Just Go On And On  
In The Back Of My Mind_

"Kemisi, Sesshomaru lets go!" Tana called holding her son's hand to keep him from running off somewhere and ruining his clothes. Inuyasha sat on Toga's lap playing with his clawed fingers; everyone was dressed in the finest linen and silk. Colorful jewelry covered their necks, arms and legs, and Tanafriti had on her best wig. Long and beaded at the ends they made noises every step she made.

Rising from the floor the young mixed breed picked up her rag from the floor and made a run to bathe. She and Sesshomaru were on punishment cleaning everyone's rooms for a month for visiting the world of the dead.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready! Didn't you hear mother?"

"Since were on punishment we can't go." Sesshomaru said tagging behind the girl down the hall.

"I have too and she said for you to come." she said back making a sharp turn down the hall into the bathing area. Stripping out of her clothes she jumped into the water where two servants were ready to clean the children and get them dressed. Following along the little inuyoukai let the gorilla youkai tend to him. The odd thing about gorilla youkai the females were gorgeous with reddish brown skin while the males were much darker with more ape like features.

"You look different." the boy commented looking at Kemisi who looked more feminine with a short bobbed black wig and a pink dress with a red sash wrapped around her waist. The black eye liner was drawn perfect around her eyes making her brown eyes stand out. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but she looked pretty.

"So do you...you look nice." Kemisi said with a smile. Looking down at himself Sesshomaru as if he were becoming more of an Egyptian than he already thought. He now had a slight tan from all the time spent in the sun; his traditional Japanese clothes were no longer needed for Egypt's hot climate. Now all he mainly wore were linen skirts and sandals. He had no idea how could Inuyasha run around the hot sand with bare foot.

The silver head boy wore gold bracelets and anklets on both arms and legs along with a long gold necklace bearing the image of an ankh. He looked so royal in his white tunic, covered in jewelry and his beautiful stoic face.

_"The servants haven't dressed you yet?" _Tana asked her footsteps coming closer to the room where Sesshomaru and Kemisi were. All the two were doing were staring at each other and the servants who attended to them was afraid to tell them it was time to leave. Chuckling to herself she watched the two break out of their trance and she motioned for them to follow her.

A large caravan of camels, youkai horses and male youkai waited outside the temple. Ten extremely large horses were strapped to a chariot that was large enough to fit all of them. Four camels with bags on their backs and fifty soldiers dressed in simple kilts holding spears.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The new pharaoh is being coroneted and we all have to attend! There's supposed to be a big party after!" Kemisi answered excitedly with a bounce in each step. This was her first coronation one of many she would have to attend in her lifetime.

"Kemisi is playing a big part in this." Tana said with a smile as she led them outside where the caravan was waiting. Two guards waited on bended knees to lift them inside the carriage since the horses were so tall.

Toga had Inuyasha sitting on his lap playing with a toy flail. Alu was sitting on his father's lap playing with end of his kilt. It was odd seeing his father so affectionate he even ruffled Sesshomaru's hair, laughing at the confused expression on his son's face. After spending time with Anubis he came to realize how precious children were. Walking through the towns he saw how protective parents were of their pups, since most tended to die right after birth.

"How long is the ride?" Toga asked.

"Not long at all." Anubis answered tweaking his son's ear to keep him from ruining his clothes.

Hundreds of youkai and god's alike stood watching Amahté bow before them and taking his rightful rule over Egypt. The man no more than twenty proudly rose and made is vow to Ma'at to keep order in the land.

"Kemisi remember what we practiced." Tana whispered in her ear. Nodding her head Kemisi nervously stepped forward holding a gold flail and scepter handing it to the new pharaoh who accepted it.

"I Kemisi, daughter of the God Anubis and Goddess Tanafriti vow to protect all pharaohs born of Egyptian blood with my life. Amahté you have my protection till your death. May you live long and let the land grow fruitful." Kemisi said in a loud voice having all eyes on her small form as she made her vow to the new king.

Looking at such a small young child control such authority amazed everyone. A girl fated to protect the kings and queens of Egypt until the last died which could be never.

After the ceremony ended a festival was held at the capital with enough food and drink to feed the whole of Egypt. Entertainers sang danced and played instruments all with smiles of their faces to be playing for their new pharaoh and the gods themselves. Nobles and priest came far and wide for the event as well bringing gifts. The festival went on throughout the night events like these didn't come around often.

"You want to dance?" Kemisi asked.

"No." Sesshomaru scuffed crossing his arms over his chest but even in the darkness she could see the blush on his face.

"Come on!"

"No, bald girl."

"Fine dog breath." he could already smell the tears forming in her eyes and for some odd reason he felt bad.

_'She's crying over me not wanting to dance...okay Kami she is?!' _

"Fine."

"Forget it!" she shouted blinking away her tears to keep from ruining her makeup. Marching away she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to."

"Really?" turning her head to see those gold eyes.

"Yes." giving his friend a smile. She was his only friend there were no other children besides them and their little brothers and neither of them wanted to play with the hyper pair. Back in Japan he kept to himself studying training something he hadn't done in the two months he had been living in the temple.

"Well come on then!" taking his hand dragging him to where people were dancing. Neither of them could actually dance but they were having fun holding hands and spinning around.

"Anubis I have a proposition for you." Toga said watching the children dance.

"Proposition?" he questioned looking at the inuyoukai with his fathomless black eyes.

"I think our children would be good mates."

"They would...but is not possible." he said sadly.

"What do you mean is she betrothed?"

"In a way."

"I do not like riddles."

"My daughter, my oldest child is the guardian of the pharaohs from today on till the day the last native born pharaoh dies. Troth has told me nothing of the years which is to pass all I was told that she could not take a mate until the last has died."

"I see..." watching Sesshomaru and Kemisi dance around with the other guest. Inuyasha and Alu were sleeping on Tana's lap tired from all the excitement of the day. The young boys played and danced with the other children attending the event.

_Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met Girl  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time_

"Go Kemi!"

"Go Sesshomaru!"

Everyone living in the temple stood outside watching Sesshomaru and Kemisi chariot racing around the temple. At the moment she had the lead until he pushed his chariot against hers causing her to slightly lose control.

"Cheater!"

"No I'm just better than you!" he called back taking the lead.

"Not likely." she whispered catching up to her opponent faster than everyone expected. Just as they were neck and neck until they reached the last turn around the temple.

"I win." Sesshomaru said smugly dismounting off his chariot. He could hear Inuyasha cheering for him and their father Toga tell Anubis that was _his _son with a proud smile.

"Good for you mutt." Kemisi growled walking past him back towards the temple where everyone was watching them.

"Is someone jealous? A woman is naturally weaker than a man, especially a mixed breed." he teased following her with that confident look on his handsome face. He could sense the anger rolling off her in waves, growling she grabbed her sword since her staff wasn't nearby.

"I can and will defeat you. So get ready to lose to a mixed breed girl."

"Hn." walking towards his sword as well. Egyptian swords weren't as good as Japanese ones but they were good none the less. Stepping back to the front of the temple both teens got into their fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move. Rushing forward Sesshomaru made the first strike and Kemisi quickly put up her defense.

"Both are quite the fighters." Toga commented watching the teens spar. Their swords clashed and the two eight year old boys jumped and cheered for their respective sibling.

Swiftly kicking Kemisi in the torso Sesshomaru took advantage of her position clutching her sides. Giving her another kick in the behind the mixed breed demoness fell face first in the sand.

"Bald girl get up." he commanded nudging his sandal clad foot against her leg. With a loud snarl Kemisi rose and struck him with a red poison from her claws across his bare chest. He was no longer the skinny boy who washed up on the shore of the Nile four years ago; his body was becoming more defined and muscular.

"I told you I'm not bald!" she growled swinging her wide sword at his face cutting some of his hair. She would have preferred using her double tipped staff but Anubis wanted her to be skilled with any weapon she came into contact with.

Kemisi was no longer bald her hair was in thick wild black curls stopping at her chin. Sesshomaru still loved to tease her just to see the angry look on her face. Charging at her once again aiming to cut her shoulder but was shocked to find out she moved out the way and round house kicked him in the chest.

"Shit!" he cursed falling on his back only to find out Kemisi's sword was at his throat.

"I win." she said catching her breath. Looking up at woman child eyes sparkling with pride her full lips turning up in a slight smile. Sweat dripping down her face down to her perky small breast under her gold falcon wing armor across her chest.

"I'm still a better chariot rider than you."

Rolling her eyes Kemisi went back inside the temple to take a hot bath to relieve the stress a certain dog youkai loved to inflict on her.

_Those Sweet Memories  
Will Always Be Dear To Me  
And Girl No Matter What Was Said  
I Will Never Forget What We Had  
Now Baby_

"My father spoke with some foreigners to get the wood to build a suitable boat to go home with." Kemisi said sadly looking at the sun set in the horizon from the roof of the temple.

"I almost forgot that I would eventually have to go back. The youkai in father's domain are probably revolting." Sesshomaru spoke. He had made this temple his home for the last four years it would be hard to just up and leave, to leave his best friend behind.

"You must miss it. Japan, the way you talk about it sounds like another world."

"Its nice... I guess."

"I'm going to miss everyone...especially you mutt." she teased giving him a playful jab with her elbow.

"Hn." turning to look at her Sesshomaru felt a sharp pang in his chest the sad lost look in her eyes those full lips...

"Promise me you'll never forget me."

"I won't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You talk too much."

"What kind of mate would you like?"

"Beautiful, obedient and one who could give me strong pups." Looking down she felt insecure. She wasn't built like the other girls her age she seen on the occasions she left the temple. Her breast was smaller than most girls her age and she had yet grow hips. Many occasions Kemisi saw how Sesshomaru would look at the women and as much as she hated to admit it hurt.

"I see."

"What kind of mate would you like?"

"Strong and kind. I want to mate for love not convince, I see that too often."

"You're weird."

With a surprised gasp Sesshomaru's lips were against hers. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she felt as if she could fly up into the clouds and touch Ra himself.

"Just in case you might forget me." he said with a nervous chuckle.

_Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
_

"Anubis of Egypt invites you to the wedding and mating of Kemisi to Sebi of Nubia." Sesshomaru read aloud holding the colorful drawn scroll.

_'She's getting married?'_

"Lord what kind of joke is this? A scroll with nothing but pictures?" his faithful retainer Jaken asked peaking at the scroll next to his master.

"Its Egyptian."

"You can read that? Of course you can. I would never doubt for a second that you-."

"Quiet Jaken. Prepare my best ship and contact my half brother and tell him we have to go back. He will know what it means."

_'The last pharaoh must have died...' _

It didn't take long for the message to be sent to Inuyasha and his mate Kagome since the village they lived in was on his lands. After many centuries and trial and tribulations the brothers were enemies and then civil.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look I made you a crown!" a small human child said with a skip in each step. He was about the same age she was when he washed up on the Nile, when he met her. Taking the crown he put the flower crown on his head to humor her.

"Rin were going on a long trip tell the servants to prepare your things. No heavy kimonos."

"Yes my lord. May I ask where we are going?" she asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"To another country across the sea."

-

"Oi bastard! Your kappa told me you received a letter from Anubis." Inuyasha shouted as he burst into Sesshomaru's office with his mate still on his back. Finally she slid off and apologized for her mate's actions. Repeating what he just said something about someone named Anubis sending them a letter...The only Anubis she knew of was the Egyptian god in her mythology books.

"Who is this Anubis?" the miko asked.

"An Egyptian Kami. Well he's actually a youkai, his daughter is getting mated and were invited." the grumpy hanyou answered biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at how silly his brother looked with a ring of flowers on his head.

"You can't be serious?!"

"I have a suitable ship to take us there we leave tomorrow at dawn." Sesshomaru said.

"I hope it's better than the one father had."

"That was several centuries ago whelp, this Sesshomaru's ship will not fall apart."

-

"You're giving her all this!?" the hanyou shouted looking all the items being loaded into the ship. A case of kimono's, a naginata and sword set made by Totosai, jewelry and even a youkai bird.

"Well the invitation is short notice."

"Showoff." the hanyou grumbled walking away from his brother and on to the ship. Kagome rushed behind him excited to be going on this journey. She stopped wearing her school uniform and began wearing regular 20th century clothes.

The massive ship sailed off set off into the sunset heading towards the land of the black soil.

"Uncle Inuyasha said were going to a wedding." Rin said as she played with her dolls inside her master's room while he read the scroll sent to him over and over again. How could she just get married? She was supposed to stay in Egypt until the last of the royal bloodline dies and travel the world...Hopefully making her way back to him. At least that was the plan in his head; she always wanted to see what lied beyond the Nile.

"An old friend of ours is going to be mated."

"Is she nice?"

_'Shut up mutt!'_

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

_'Bald girl.'_

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about her?"

He actually let a smile grace his lips at the request. He hadn't spoken of Kemisi since his father died when Inuyasha was thirteen. He lived long enough to rule a powerful youkai empire, sire two sons and made sure when he left this world to return to his mate they could take care of themselves.

"Her name is Kemisi, daughter of the Egyptian god Anubis..."

_Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
_

After two weeks of being at sea Sesshomaru's ship finally made its way down the Nile. There were no storms this time around coming and the ride was a lot faster since the ship was being pulled by fish youkai attached to the bottom by their tough scales.

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at the Great Pyramids and Sphinx's of the Valley of the Kings. Stone protectors of dead pharaohs with strong true Egyptian faces.

"This is amazing!"

"Oi, wench you ain't see nothin' yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." pointing to the giant temple coming into sight. Torches lit each side of each step and two jackal youkai guards stood by the door holding spears. Tall exotic flowers surrounded the temple and you could hear the slight laughter of children. All this beauty seemed out of place for the home of the god of the dead.

"What is your business here?" A guard asked as the group docked at the ship. Showing the letter written by Anubis himself the guard moved out the way and let them go to the temple. The guards standing by the entrance bowed their heads and opened the massive doors for them.

Not much had changed in the last 700 years the brother's had lived in the temple still immaculate as ever except there were more scents of youkai and hanyou.

"Lord Anubis." Sesshomaru said taking a bow with Inuyasha to the jackal youkai sitting on his throne. Other than his father Toga, Anubis and his mate were the only people he bowed to. Tanafriti stood by his side wearing a straight black wig and a bright smile.

"I get no greetings?" she asked, her soft green eyes scanning the large group.

"Lady Tana." Inuyasha said with a bright smile. The leopard youkai was like a mother to him, he cared for her greatly she reminded him of his mother Izayoi.

"Well come here!" opening her arms wide Tana walked over to give everyone in the group a hug even if she only knew two of them. When she got to Jaken the kappa wanted to push her away but one sharp glare from his master he stood still.

"Where is your father?" Anubis asked a frown marring his handsome features.

"He died not long after he appointed me Inu-no-Taisho, I was only nineteen."

"...I see, well at least he is with his mate."

"Father is my nose failing me or-?" a tall strikingly handsome man walked inside the room with a just as striking very pregnant woman next to him with light toffee colored skin and dark blue hair. "Inu! Sesshomaru!"

"Alu-chan!" the hanyou shouted making his way to his old friend pulling him into a tight hug. Inuyasha was never the openly affectionate type but not seeing your best friend in centuries can make you act different.

"This is my mate Miu. My love this is the friend I'm talking about." he said turning to his mate who smiled and kissed the hanyou's cheek making him blush and did the same thing to Kagome

"This is Kagome."

"A beautiful name for such beautiful woman." Alu placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and gave her a wolfish grin that almost made her knees weak. Alu turned out to look exactly like his father except with his mother's eye color and leopard spots down the sides of his neck. Mother and son were both bald.

"So where is the bride to be?" the inuyoukai asked as much he liked seeing them again the main person he came to see was nowhere in sight.

"She is out on a hunt with the villagers; a few of my sons are accompanying her."

"A few how many sons do you have?"

"Thirty, all boys."

"I hope this one is a girl." Miu said rubbing her large belly; the sheep hanyou seemed to keep getting pregnant. She had giving birth twenty seven times with one set of twins. Alu's first mate died giving birth to their second child after being isolated for two hundred and fifty years he met Miu who happened to be his first mate's Woserit reincarnation.

_Remember The Times  
Ooh  
Remember The Times  
Do You Remember Girl  
Remember The Times  
On The Phone You And Me  
Remember The Times  
Till Dawn, Two Or Three  
What About Us Girl_

"Father the hunt was a success; we have enough food to storage in case of a drought."

_'Kemisi?'_

Turning at the sound of the melodious voice that was coming closer to the main chamber Sesshomaru froze. Many scents were coming closer but he could spot her scent anywhere.

"You have to see what I caught with my bare hands."

_'Sesshomaru?' _the gods must have been playing a trick on her even more regal than before the inuyoukai stood staring at her with gold eyes. She could see past them read the slightest change in his stare even after all these years.

Dropping the mammoth sized dead wild boar youkai she carried on her shoulders. Time had treated her well she was no longer the skinny teenager he last saw but a woman and a very beautiful one at that. Her hair cascaded down her back in long curls and she wore a larger version of her falcon wing armor with a gold color skirt with a red sash. Blood stained her shoulder as well as her staff that she was holding.

"It has been a while bald girl." he grunted as Kemisi crashed into his arms, not even caring about the blood that would stain his clothes.

"Too long mutt."

_Remember The Times  
Do You. Do You, Do You,  
Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
In The Park, On The Beach  
Remember The Times  
You And Me In Spain  
Remember The Times  
What About, What About..._

"You are to be mated?"

"We are to wed next week. I told him I couldn't mate him till I saw you again." Kemisi said as she slowly walked towards Sesshomaru in her transparent long nightgown. Her breasts were no longer the 'asp bites' he liked to tease her about but round and perky. Kemisi now had wide hips of a belly dancer, a cute round butt and long strong legs from walking and fighting wherever the pharaoh needed her. Wrapping her arms around him she breathed in his scent wild and masculine. Running her hands up and down his bare chest tracing every contour with her fingers.

"Making excuses?" he asked, taking her hands in his. Her touch felt too good; if she kept going he might take her right then.

"For what?"

"Do you love him?"

"He had fought by my side -."

"Answer my question."

"Understood my obligations to my homeland-."

"Kemisi why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You're my best friend."

Holding her hand he placed it over his heart for her to hear his heart beat then put her fingers against his lips. Turing towards her he ran his claw along the side of her delicate face. He loved her as a teen she was his best friend, his everything, 700 years didn't change his feelings it only intensified them.

Letting his lips brush against hers the world seemed to be at a standstill. Nibbling on her lip Kemisi opened her mouth to let Sesshomaru's tongue roam. Butterflies flew in her stomach just like the first time except they were less clumsy and she didn't know anything about lust. She clung to him, pulling him close.

"Please just once." she whispered holding him close afraid that the man she dreamed that would carry here off into the sunset would slip through her fingers. Sliding her out of her nightgown Sesshomaru made love to her.

-

"Wake up, you're heavy." Kemisi whined shaking her lover's shoulder but the inuyoukai refused to budge. "Please."

"If you can carry a boar you can move me." he answered nuzzling his nose against her neck. Lying with Kemisi like this felt perfect, no other youkai besides the children he would sire with her should know how soft her skin was.

"I have to wash your scent off."

"You will do no such thing. You're my mate."

"No, I'm going to mate Sebi."

"Not with my mark on your stomach." he said as he rolled off her so she could inspect the damage done. Looking down Kemisi looked at the deep bite mark right next to her belly button. She didn't know if she should scream or be happy.

"How could you do that to me!?"

"Get out." he growled pointing to the door. How could she forget about their mating, she asked for him to mark her. No one had drank beer or sake that night she had no excuse for pretending he took advantage of her.

"I'm sorry...I'm just confused. Sessh I always loved you but you were gone for so long." stroking the markings on his cheeks. Exposing her neck in submission, she let him nip at it. It felt so perfect, his lips going from her neck to her lips. "I'm going to challenge him for your hand." he said as he pulled away from her lips. Slowly getting dressed he left Kemisi in his bed his scent all over her skin, messy hair and swollen lips. She never looked so ethereal till at that moment.

-

"I'm taking Kemisi back to Japan with me."

"You do know she is engaged Sesshomaru?"

"I know this, and I will challenge him for her hand."

"Does she agree to this?"

"Yes."

"Then you may battle Sebi for her hand, but I warn you he is powerful."

"Hn."

Turning to one of his advisors Anubis sent him out to give word to Sebi word of the challenge. It didn't take for the lynx youkai to make his way to Kemisi's betrothed. Sebi the bull youkai built himself a small palace not far from Anubis home so it only took a matter of hours for the youkai to rush and face his challenger.

-

"So he is dead?"

"No but badly wounded, your mate sparred his life."

"Father, what happens now? Greeks have control of the outer lands now. It won't be long before they make their way here, I failed to protect my pharaoh I won't fail to protect my home."

"You have not failed, Troth fated this time to come, Ma'at herself accepts this as well. She…all of us watched you follow your duty, now you follow your heart."

Father and daughter sat next to each other watching the fight that just ended from the top room of the temple. Sebi laid in a pool of his own blood motionless while Sesshomaru stood a few feet away the sleeve of his hiori was torn off and he had a wound on his arm that was already healing.

"I wish to travel the world." Looking out into the horizon with her eyes sparkling. She imagined this day to come as a child, she never expected it to be so long she eventually forgotten that her duty would end.

"With Sesshomaru at your side?" the old jackal youkai gave his daughter a knowing smile. For a man with black pupils, they had a way of sparkling when he smiled.

So this was it, 700 years of being confined to Egypt now Kemisi was free to do what she wanted. No longer in the service of a pharaoh. Her former fiancée was near death because of it and the man she loved was the cause. Funny she thought how the gods, her own kin liked to toy with her.

-

The tides of time erased the names of Anubis's family from history. Only the legend of the god of the dead remained along with many other gods and goddesses. Youkai are thought of as mere fairy tales to keep children from straying too far from home. They were not remembered as children of those gods themselves and that they once were great protectors or Egypt.

"Look another of those exhibits are in town."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Ah, but this is something you might find interesting." Handing her mate the newspaper Kemisi pointed to the picture of a temple in ruins.

"They finally found it?" Sesshomaru asked taking it from her. Anubis's temple home was able to stay hidden from the modern world for centuries. Thinking back to the last time he was at that temple was when Tana died from a youkai illness she contracted in Persia. Anubis destroyed all documents and anything else of her likeness, her death drove the jackal youkai into a depression so deep he died a year after.

"They have pieces from the temple, weapons, jewelry, so much…"

"I know you still think about them." Running his deadly claws against her soft brown skin. He remembered that day very well, Kemisi cried from the time she read the letter from her brother of Anubis's death till they returned to Japan.

"I know they are happy… together. Anyway it would be nice to take the baby."

-

"Mom he won't stop bothering me!" Aya shouted running to grab her mother's leg and hide from the boy who had a habit of pulling her curly silver hair which stood out even more with her cinnamon skin. Looking up at her mother with big brown eyes the little demon child was silently asking for permission to cut the boy with her claws.

"No, you can't." Turning to the human child she sent him a cold glare and he ran down the hall of the museum. It was a trick she perfected after several centuries of watching her mate Sesshomaru. All youkai who didn't want to be a science experiment used concealment spells to hide their demonic features.

"Boys are stupid. He kept saying my hair was fake!" the four year old said with a pout.

"Probably just likes you, plus all boys aren't stupid, what about your brother and daddy?"

"They don't count, uncle Inuyasha and Alu and all their kids don't count either."

"How about we go to daddy and look at the exhibit?"

"So is this stuff from my grandparent's temple?" she asked whispering. At a very young age she knew she was a youkai and there were few like her and it must always be a secret.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stood looking at the collection of wigs inside the glass case. One in particular was the wig Tanafriti wore at the wedding ceremony to Kemisi. Only in private was Tana seen without a wig.

"It's weird to all of this, makes you realize how old you actually are." He said.

"I think we look good for people well over a thousand years old."

"With three children."

"Two grandchildren."

"Thirty one nephews and three nieces."

Off in the distance you could hear Aya playing with the same boy who pulled her hair. Two thousand years ago they were those children playing with no cares.

"That was us years ago." Sesshomaru murmured wrapping his arm around his mate's waist.

"I remember…"

_Remember The Times  
Ooh... In The Park  
Remember The Times  
After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
Yeah Yeah  
Remember The Times_

Names and references

Alu- Child

Sebi- Ox

Kemisi- Black Isis

Tanafriti- She of the beautiful land

Miu- softness, gentleness

Woserit- mighty woman

Anubis- god of embalming and the former god of the dead

Troth- god of writing and knowledge

Ma'at- goddess of truth harmony and justice, other gods are known to pray to her

Osiris- god of the dead and ruler of the underworld, king of the gods

Isis- queen of the gods

Amahté- to have power over

Kamenwati- dark rebel

Ankah- symbol of eternal life

Set- Osiris and Isis brother, killed his own brother to rule Egypt

The time line of this story is all wrong but I wanted to do a story taking place in ancient Egypt so I changed things a little. If you want to know what happened to the characters. Sebi left Egypt in shame of his defeat and was never heard of again. Inuyasha and Kagome had three children, a son and two daughters. Alu and Miu did have a daughter which is their youngest child and live happily in England.

Sesshomaru and Kemisi have two daughters and a son as well as two grandsons. Rin married one of Alu's sons; Jaken is still alive and annoying. I hope you all enjoyed this long ass story please review.


End file.
